chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
I Bet
I Bet is a song by Chris Brown & Tyga and features 50 Cent. It's the 6th song of the their collaboration album: Fan Of A Fan: The Album. Chris and 50 have collaborated on more songs together. They collaborated on songs: "I'm The Man (Remix)" and "No Romeo No Juliet". A solo version of the song by Chris with a new verse leaked on July 21, 2017. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhBtWjeiLBw Lyrics Chris Brown Shawty wanna leave with a nigga, I bet Cause she wanna be on TV with a nigga, I bet Bet you never thought that she would cheat on you, nigga, I bet Don't be mad at me I pull that chopper out and squeeze on you niggas No sympathy for you niggas 1: Chris Brown Hoe, shut the fuck up, miss me with the bullshit Balling like a bitch, all my niggas hood rich Bring some bitches to the crib, show 'em what the wood is Your bitch look like Shanayay, nah-uh, oh my goodness It's 500, that be the block Then you see that ghetto bird when you hear the shots Where the plug at? Tell him meet me at the docks Sent the little homie through, it might be the cops Hold up, I'm getting money, boy Your girl want me cause I got them toys Rari's and the Bentleys and Aventadors Double decker buses and them private jets, I spend it on Painted on the Maserati, look like it been shitted on Make her lift her skirt up, if she nervous, I'm a pervert I be in the pussy deep, a nigga fuckin' up her cervix Leave the condoms on the bed, man, I do that shit on purpose Cause I hope a nigga see it when he comin' home from work Chris Brown Shawty wanna leave with a nigga, I bet Cause she wanna be on TV with a nigga, I bet Bet you never thought that she would cheat on you, nigga, I bet Don't be mad at me I pull that chopper out and squeeze on you niggas No sympathy for you niggas 2: Tyga I got a hundred on it She ain't faithful to you, nigga Word around town, you know thots get around Nah, she testify, wouldn't trust her, homie I gave her fuck what you know, makes no sense you, hoe Rolls gas pedals, pockets on roseo Rosetta, my stones ain't meant for the home, bitch So comfortable, now get your ass off my couch, bitch Bounce shit, mouse shit, put in your mouth shit I've been playin' with the pussy, time to put that thing in Bang it, I'm bangin', my binger off safety I'm slayin', she chased it, she swallowed, she wasted Fuckin' amazin', pump out that bass like freebasin' It's a rough demonstration, the mileage, replace it Come again, I replay it, speed it up, I'm speed racer Bet if you catch her lyin', she gon' reverse it cause Chris Brown Shawty wanna leave with a nigga, I bet Cause she wanna be on TV with a nigga, I bet Bet you never thought that she would cheat on you, nigga, I bet Don't be mad at me I pull that chopper out and squeeze on you niggas No sympathy for you niggas 3: 50 Cent I bet your bitch'll be ready when I say I'm finna leave We only fuck with the foreign, Ferrari horse on them keys You be that nigga she call on when she need someone to love I be that nigga, we just turn up, we just spoiled havin' fun After the stroking, I be nuttin' in her mouth like this And you come home like, honey, I'm home, come and give me kiss It's not a thing for me, really not a thing for me We from different sets, why your bitch wanna bang with me? All the time, all the time, I be on the grind Hoes look at me, the dollar signs run across they mind It's the paper, they know a nigga get it, get it Shawty gon' be with it, let a nigga get it, hold up in it Chris Brown Shawty wanna leave with a nigga, I bet Cause she wanna be on TV with a nigga, I bet Bet you never thought that she would cheat on you, nigga, I bet Don't be mad at me I pull that chopper out and squeeze on you niggas No sympathy for you niggas Outro Ya'll bitchass niggas got me fucked up. I'm not fuckin' yall niggas I don't give a fuck who ya'll is And I don't give a fuck if you Chris Brown or Tyga And ya'll not giving me my coin I wanna be on TV, I wanna be on Love and Hip Hop, on Hollywood and shit Don't get it fucked up Category:Songs Category:Fan Of A Fan: The Album Songs